


Ao no Seishin [one-shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood and Torture, Boys' Love, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Me disculpo por el título en Japones, pero en el borrador estaba escrito en kanji y no tengo un teclado especial en mi teléfono incorporado y menos en mi laptop para escribir el título de esa manera.Esta es una historia alternativa a los hechos ocurridos en el episodio trece del libro uno: "The Blue Spirit", esta vez un poco más extensa que los anteriores one-shots que escribí previamente para el fandom de Avatar."Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.⚠️¡ALERTA SPOILER! ¡ALERTA SPOILER!⚠️ contenido hardcore, tortura y sangre [no recomiendo este one-shot a las personas sensibles a la sangre o a los hemofóbicos]
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Ao no Seishin [one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: N3k00Ch4n.
> 
> Género: Romance & hurt/comfort.
> 
> Pareja: zukaang (zuko x aang).
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido yaoi hardcore, tortura y sangre (esta vez pongo advertencia porque es necesario para las personas sensibles a dicho contenido o si tienen fobia a la sangre).
> 
> Spoilers: "The Blue Spirit" (Ep. XIII, Libro I)
> 
> Nota: Un nuevo one-shot, esta vez un poco más extenso que los anteriores que se me ocurrió escribir antes de comenzar a trabajar si o si con la modificación del abandonado fanfic "Chang Ai", que, cómo sabrán, no tengo pensado seguirlo tal cual está sino que pienso comenzar el primer capitulo de forma original y después hacer toda una línea temporal o de situaciones previas a lo que vemos en el primer capítulo hasta llegar al primer capítulo, algo así como lo que sucede en "American Horror Story: Apocalypse" que primero empieza con una catástrofe en la que se ve la aniquilación de la raza humana y luego pasamos por una serie de hechos, misterios, asesinatos y desarrollo de personajes hasta llegar al momento actual ¿se entiende ahora?
> 
> Espero que les guste el one-shot. Les advierto que contiene una escena de tortura y sangre, así que no se lo recomiendo a las personas que son sensibles a contenido gore y menos a los hemofóbicos.
> 
> "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.

La lluvia caía con fuerza del cielo y se estrellaba contra el suelo mojando todo rastro de vegetación en las montañas. Para esconderse de la lluvia, Aang, Sokka y Katara se refugiaron en las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada con Appa y Momo, apenas encontraron una cueva donde quedarse, encendieron una fogata para disipar el ambiente frío y húmedo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando, de pronto, Sokka comenzó a toser y tenía fiebre, dejando a Katara y Aang sin otra opción más que cuidar de él.

-Ten, quizás esto ayude a que la fiebre baje un poco-le dijo Katara a su hermano colocando un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me agrada más de Appa?-dijo Sokka dentro de su bolsa de dormir-su sentido del humor-

-Que lindo, se lo voy a decir-le respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur; no obstante, Appa se adelantó y emitió un fuerte rugido dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Sokka.

-Jajaja, clásico de Appa-comentó Sokka riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sokka?-preguntó Aang acercándose a Katara.

-No muy bien-le respondió ella-estar afuera con esta tormenta lo dejó muy afectado-

-No encontré raíces para hacer un té, pero encontré un mapa-le dijo Aang abriendo un pergamino que tenía un mapa dentro-dice que por aquí hay un instituto de herbología en la cima de la montaña, quizás ahí podamos encontrar una cura para Sokka-

-Aang, Sokka está en condiciones de viajar-le dijo Katara desviando la mirada hacia su hermano con preocupación-necesita descansar más, estoy segura de que para mañana se sentirá me…-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que ella también comenzó a toser.

-No, no tu también-dijo Aang.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña tos-le respondió la chica, pero otra vez comenzó a toser haciendo que Aang retrocediera.

-¡Así es como empezó a enfermarse Sokka ayer!-le dijo el maestro aire-ahora míralo, cree que puede hacer tierra-control-vio a Sokka peleando con una roca invisible-a este paso tú también estarás diciendo cosas sin sentido-volvió a cerrar el mapa y se incorporó-voy a salir a buscar una medicina-tomó su planeador para ir volando, pero se detuvo al ver un rayo cruzar el cielo-creo que sería mejor ir a pie-deja el planeador y desvió la mirada hacia Appa y Momo-vigílenlos, chicos-

Appa emitió un gruñido en respuesta, lo que hizo que Sokka riera a carcajadas, Aang los miro por última vez antes de salir de la cueva e ir corriendo lo más rápido posible a la montaña. Por suerte, para ese momento ya había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía cubierto por nubes espesas y grises.

Mientras esto sucedía, un barco de la Nación del Fuego navegaba por esa misma área, dentro de aquella nave se encontraba Zuko observando un mapa que tenía dibujadas las cuatro naciones en él.

-No tuvimos oportunidad de seguir al Avatar debido a la tormenta-le informó uno de sus hombres-pero, si seguimos el curso hacia el Noreste…-

Dejo de hablar al ver la sombra de otro barco pasar cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?-preguntó Zuko viendo aquel barco que era dos o tres veces más grande que en el que él iba.

-Quizás quieran jugar un torneo amistoso de Pai Sho-comentó Iroh desde su mesa con un tablero de dicho juego. En eso, tres hombres que formaban parte de la expedición de Zhao entraron en el barco, sacaron un pergamino que contenía un dibujo del Avatar en él junto con unas escrituras en chino.

-La búsqueda del Avatar se le ha dado una importancia primordial-avisó el hombre que sujetaba el poster-toda información relacionada con el Avatar será directamente reportada al almirante Zhao-

-¿Zhao fue promovido? bueno, bien por él-dijo Iroh moviendo una ficha de su tablero.

-No tengo nada que reportarle a Zhao-respondió Zuko de brazos cruzados y con una mirada indiferente-ahora, váyanse de mi barco y déjenos pasar-

-El almirante Zhao no está permitiendo el acceso a barcos dentro o fuera de esta área.

-¡Váyanse de mi barco, ahora!-les ordenó Zuko, los hombres de Zhao se retiraron al tiempo que Iroh tomaba todas las fichas del tablero de Pai Sho, feliz de haber ganado la partida.

En alguna parte de las montañas, dos soldados de la Nación del Fuego se encontraban dentro de un puesto de vigilancia observando alertas la presencia del Avatar, cuando, de pronto, una nube de polvo pasó velozmente derribando el puesto, enseguida uno de ellos sopló un cuerno para dar a entender que el Avatar estaba ahí. Aang llegó a la cima de la montaña y una vez allí entró corriendo a un invernadero donde se topó con una anciana, posiblemente ella estaba a cargo del lugar.

-Hola, lamento haber entrado de esa forma-le dijo el maestro aire-pero necesito medicina para mis amigos, tienen fiebre, están tosiendo y…-

-Detente ahí, jovencito-le dijo la anciana con un mortero de madera en las manos-tus amigos van a estar bien ¿sabes? he estado aquí por cuarenta años, solíamos ser más pero se fueron tiempo atrás. Ahora solo estamos yo y Miyuki-

-Que bien-dijo Aang no muy convencido.

-Las heridas tropas del Reino Tierra vienen de vez en cuando, y gracias a mis medicinas, siempre salen en mejor estado que cuando llegaron.

-Que bien ¿ya terminaste?

-Espera un poco, solo necesito añadir un último ingrediente-le respondió la anciana, comenzó a caminar por el invernadero buscando lo que le faltaba, para ese punto, Aang estaba comenzando a impacientarse-oh, aquí está lo que estaba buscando, flor de ciruela-

-Al fin. Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo el maestro aire tomando el mortero pero la anciana apartó sus manos golpeando una con una cuchara de madera.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Uh, tomando la cura para mis amigos-respondió Aang.

-Oh, jaja, esta no es la cura. Es la comida de Miyuki, la flor de ciruela es su favorita.

-¿Qué hay de mis amigos?

-Bueno, todo lo que necesitas son ranas congeladas que se encuentran en el bosque-le explicó aquella mujer-hay muchas en el pantano-

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con ranas congeladas?-preguntó el maestro aire un poco confundido.

-Debes dárselas, por supuesto. La piel de las ranas tienen sustancias que curarán a tus amigos, pero asegúrate de conseguir muchas, una vez que se derriten son inútiles.

-Está loca ¿no es así?

-Sí, puede ser. ¿Y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ve! no te quedes aquí todo el día.

Aang salió corriendo del invernadero, pero apenas se alejo unos pasos cuando, de pronto, unas flechas aparecieron y se clavaron en sus botas impidiéndole moverse, apenas elevó su mirada más flechas llovieron desde los árboles directo hacia él, pero supo protegerse con ayuda de su aire-control.

-Oye ¡creo que se te cayó esto!-dijo el menor sujetando una de las flechas, dejó de hablar al ver una fila de arqueros Yu Yan preparándose para atacar. Rápidamente comenzó a esquivar sus ataques; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, más arqueros Yu Yan aparecieron bloqueando su camino, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que correr hacia un acantilado con los arqueros Yu Yan siguiéndolo detrás disparando flechas, apenas se internó en el bosque, comenzó a evadir las flechas como podía hasta llegar al pantano donde estaban las ranas congeladas. Se apresuró a tomar todas las que pudo pero se vio atrapado por las flechas de los Yu Yan, creo un escudo de hielo con un poco de agua-control pero poco le ayudó ya que se vio inmovilizado por más flechas y una red le cayó encima.

Terminó siendo llevado a la fortaleza del almirante Zhao y encadenado a dos pilares de piedra uno junto al otro en una base de piedra ubicada en una celda vigilada por cuatro guardias que estaban posicionados en una fila frente a la puerta para impedir que al niño se le ocurriera escapar de allí. Aang trató de liberarse sin mucho éxito, lo único que conseguía era lastimarse más las muñecas en el proceso, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su celda así que dejó de hacer un intento por liberarse y desvío la mirada hacia la puerta.

-Así que este es el gran Avatar, maestro de todos los elementos-dijo el almirante Zhao mientras caminaba hacia el niño encadenado, su armadura brillaba bajo la luz de las antorchas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un estilo tradicional que, según Aang, no había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, siquiera sonrío mientras se burlaba del joven maestro aire, su voz emitía un cierto deje de malicia, desprecio y algo más… ¿aburrimiento? no, Aang solo debía estar imaginando cosas. La celda que lo contenía estaba construida enteramente de piedra, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría contener a un maestro tierra en una celda así y menos encadenarlo como lo estaba Aang en ese momento, eso solo lo provocaría y lo haría enfadar mucho, pero Zhao sabía bien que Aang era incapaz de realizar tierra-control y sin embargo, estaba consciente de que él era el Avatar. El menor apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se tenso contra las cadenas, pero solo logró que sus muñecas y tobillos se lastimaran más al grado de irritarse, no podía generar suficiente aire-control con sus manos para romper el hierro y aunque lo lograra, le tomaría demasiado tiempo-no sé cómo has logrado evadir a la Nación del Fuego por cien largos años, pero créeme que tu pequeño juego del escondite se acaba hoy-

¿Juego del escondite? ¿de qué estaba hablando? Aang miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba más las cadenas que lo mantenían asegurado en aquella base de piedra.

-Nunca me he estado escondiendo de ti-le respondió el joven maestro aire con un tono de ira en su voz-¡desátame y peleare contigo ahora mismo!-

-Uh, déjame pensarlo… no-le respondió Zhao de espaldas desviando la mirada hacia el niño-dime ¿qué se siente ser el último maestro aire que queda? ¿echas de menos a tu gente?-esa pregunta se sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga, Aang solo había estado despierto en el tiempo actual por unos meses y aquella pregunta provocó que una serie de recuerdos reaparecieran como polvo recogido por el viento, entre los cuales se encontraba el momento en el que encontró los huesos del monje Gyatso yaciendo en las ruinas del Templo Aire del Sur… bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente por la nariz haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar frente a un oficial de la Nación del Fuego. Casi se sobresaltó al escuchar a Zhao reírse y elevó su mirada completamente molesto-oh, no te preocupes, no te matare como lo hicieron con ellos. Escucha, si mueres no tendrá sentido ya que volverás a reencarnar en alguna de las Tribus Agua y la Nación del Fuego tendrá que buscar al Avatar una y otra vez, así que te mantendré con vida… por ahora-tras decir esas palabras, levantó su mano y abofeteo la mejilla izquierda de su prisionero. Aang dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y apretó los dientes ante la cruda brutalidad de la bofetada, levantó la cabeza para mirar al almirante, pero este ya se estaba alejando. En una drástica decisión, el menor aspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de dirigirla hacia Zhao, golpeando al almirante contra la puerta de acero. Éste de puso de pie sintiendo la sangre hervir en su cuerpo, oh no, ese niño se las iba a pagar, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya-puede que seas el maestro de los cuatro elementos, pero sigues siendo un niño y mi prisionero, tu ineptitud te costará caro-

No pasaron más de quince o veinte minutos antes de que Zhao regresara a la celda acompañado por dos guardias. Aang despertó inmediatamente gracias a la luz en su celda, sus ojos grises se clavaron fijo en aquellos hombres y las antorchas parpadearon brevemente.

-¿Por qué regresaste? ¿qué piensas hacerme?-preguntó el joven Avatar mirando a Zhao con furia, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente en las cadenas que lo mantenían adherido a los pilares de piedra en aquella celda. El almirante no respondió y con un simple movimiento ordenó a los guardias retirarse de allí, éstos obedecieron y abandonaron la celda dejándolo a él y al Avatar solos. Apenas los guardias se retiraron, comenzó a caminar hacia Aang, sus ojos nunca se cruzan y se inclinan para que sus rostros estén nivelados. Aang se alejó del almirante tanto como le fue posible, pero Zhao lo sujeto por la mandíbula y levantó su mirada para que quedara en contacto con la suya.

-¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!-dijo el hombre con sus ojos llenos de ira hacia el niño frente a él-¿sabes? pensaba mostrarte un poco de piedad, joven Avatar, ya que, a fin de cuentas, eres solo un niño. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias de tu pequeño acto de rebeldía, creo que podré justificar mis acciones-lentamente comenzó a calentar su mano, la elevó un poco acercándola al cuello de Aang y la apoyó contra su piel, la cual comenzó a ampollarse bajo el calor y un quejido de dolor escapó de los agrietados labios del menor, por suerte, el dolor no duro mucho, ya que fue liberado rápidamente-vaya, veo que eres valiente-comentó observando su espalda mientras se reía ligeramente-pero también admito que eres fuerte, incluso un maestro tierra es doblegado fácilmente ante estas tácticas. Veamos si pasa lo mismo contigo-Aang sintió una repentina oleada de dolor en su espalda y abrió la boca dando un fuerte grito, una y otra vez sintió los latigazos de fuego de Zhao en su espalda, cada uno peor que el anterior. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido antes en su cuello, los quejidos de dolor del Avatar no lograron hacer que Zhao se detuviera, únicamente se detuvo cuando vio que no quedaba rastro de piel intacto, Aang sintió una ola de calor le recorría la espalda y las piernas, cayó al suelo, estaba sangrando y jadeando, sus dientes lentamente se aflojaron para dejar que el aire fluyera libremente por su cuerpo-ahora…-ni siquiera notó al almirante hasta que su nariz se presionó con la de Aang. El joven maestro del aire lo miró con ojos fríos y gélidos, escupió saliva en el repulsivo rostro del almirante y sonrió para sí mismo, dejando caer su cabeza. Zhao no se inmuto siquiera en limpiarse, el líquido se evaporó de su rostro debido al calor que emanaba producto de la ira y una vez más sujetó la mandíbula de Aang fuertemente haciendo que el niño emitiera un quejido de dolor-veamos qué tan resistente eres-

Soltó su mandíbula y su mano lentamente se dirigió a su herida espalda, los ojos del Avatar no se molestaron en seguirlo, simplemente se enfocaron en un punto fijo en una baldosa del suelo de aquella celda. Golpeó al niño otra vez con su látigo de fuego, abriendo sus heridas nuevamente y la sangre comenzó a caer por sus muslos. Los látigos de fuego penetraron su cuerpo, haciendo que el niño llorara y gritara de dolor.

-¡Detente! p-por favor, detente ¡ya basta!-gritó Aang sintiendo que se debilitaba poco a poco y no faltaría mucho para que todo su ser colapsara y se derrumbara frente al almirante, pero Zhao no lo escuchaba, en su lugar, le desgarró la túnica al niño y su torso quedó descubierto. Las ranas que había sacado del pantano hacía poco estaban casi descongelándose e intentaban alejarse de la celda con cierta dificultad ya que la mitad de sus cuerpos aún seguían cubiertos por una delgada capa de hielo. Zhao parecía disfrutar la idea de ver a un niño de doce años sin ningún tipo de defensa contra su tortura y completamente vulnerable, rápidamente rasgó el resto de su túnica y Aang se sintió avergonzado e indefenso apenas sintió el aire frío golpear su torso desnudo. Látigos al rojo vivo siguieron cayendo sobre su espalda y su mente comenzó a nublarse debido a la pérdida de sangre, el dolor se detuvo de repente y sintió sus rodillas flaquear, su cuerpo se había vuelto demasiado frágil como para seguir resistiendo tanta tortura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo por soportar el dolor y se dejó caer momentáneamente. Zhao miró al joven Avatar sin dejar de sonreír con perversión y, sin pensarlo siquiera, colocó su mano sobre su estómago deslizándola lentamente hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Rápidamente introdujo su mano dentro y comenzó a tocar su miembro, el cual no estaba tan desarrollado debido a la edad y sin previo consentimiento, ante este acto tan descarado por parte del almirante, Aang comenzó a emitir quejidos de incomodidad al tiempo que intentaba hacer que apartara su mano de esa área sensible-¡agh! n-no... ¡aléjate de mí! ggh... ¡no hagas eso, por favor! ¡aagh!-

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar debido a los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de él, Zhao lo escuchó detenidamente esperando oír sonidos que indicaran su derrota pero, desgraciadamente, eso nunca paso, únicamente escuchó sonidos de temor e incomodidad. El joven Avatar ya no dijo nada para impedir esa tortura, hizo todo lo posible para reprimir sus gritos y gemidos, no le gustaba estar en esa situación, no le gustaba ser torturado por Zhao y lo peor de todo, no le gustaba nada que ese hombre lo tocara en contra de su voluntad, eso no se sentía bien, todo lo contrario, era una sensación desagradable y asquerosa, lo único que podía hacer era rogar por que esta tortura acabara pronto.

-Grita y pide ayuda todo lo que puedas. Pero tarde o temprano entenderás que tu situación es inútil-dijo el almirante, se acercó al oído del joven maestro aire-estás perdido, nadie va a venir a rescatarte-

Aang no habló, solo se limitó a mirar a Zhao con sus ojos llenos de ira pero luego se rindió y bajó la cabeza derrotado, reconociendo que esta vez tenía razón, sus amigos estaban enfermos, probablemente esperando a que volviera con la cura y no estaban en optimas condiciones para poder ayudarlo. Esta vez, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que pasara algo inesperado para poder liberarse de esta situación; no obstante, sus pensamientos no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Un sujeto misterioso vestido con ropas negras con una máscara azul con detalles blancos que cubría su rostro (el Espíritu Azul) estaba afuera no muy lejos de la fortaleza. Esperó el momento indicado para entrar sin que lo notaran y apenas vio un carro con cajas de madera dentro acercándose a la fortaleza, se ocultó debajo de éste mientras el carro (el cual era tirado por un rinoceronte de Komodo) avanzaba hasta llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza (una de las tantas que había en el lugar) apenas se detuvo, algunos guardias se acercaron y comenzaron a inspeccionar el carro, cuando uno de ellos notó algo sospechoso debajo, rápidamente el sujeto enmascarado desapareció antes de que pudieran verlo siquiera, así que se metió dentro del carro.

-Todo despejado. Adelante-le dijo el guardia al hombre que conducía el carruaje. El rinoceronte de Komodo tiró del carro hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la fortaleza, el Espíritu Azul salió del carro mientras los guardias comenzaban con su tarea de descargar el contenido y entró ingresando por una entrada que solo los guardias utilizaban. Ya en la cima de la muralla que rodeaba el perímetro, comenzó a caminar sigilosamente evitando ser descubierto, al tiempo que Zhao se posicionaba en un enorme balcón y les daba un discurso a sus soldados. Por suerte, todos estaban inmersos en el discurso del almirante como para siquiera notar que había un intruso, rápidamente arrojó una cuerda desde la muralla, bajo por ella y se infiltro en las alcantarillas, atravesó unos barrotes y prosiguió con su misión de encontrar al Avatar y sacarlo de allí cuanto antes, pero no tenía idea de dónde podría estar, hasta que escuchó algunos gruñidos y quejidos no muy lejos de donde estaba, también pudo ver algunas ranas congeladas tratando de alejarse de allí, lo que lo llevó a pensar que quizás el Avatar no estaba muy lejos de su posición.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aang aún seguía encadenado con sus muñecas ligeramente rojas por haber intentado liberarse de las cadenas sin éxito alguno, sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba y su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa lo que indicaba que pronto caería inconsciente, pero no pensaba hacerlo, intentaría mantenerse fuerte y no dejar que sus heridas lo vencieran. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se humedecían producto de las lagrimas que en cualquier momento caerían de ellos, no podía creer que Zhao se hubiera atrevido a torturarlo de esa manera y no solo eso, sino que además se atrevió a tomar su pene por debajo de sus pantalones y masturbarlo sin su consentimiento. De pronto, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un objeto metálico caer al suelo, golpes, cadenas traqueteando y más golpes, luego la puerta se abrió y el Espíritu Azul entró. Aang lo miro con sus ojos llenos de miedo al ver como sacaba dos sables y se acercaba corriendo hacia él, cerró los ojos pensando que ese sujeto enmascarado lo iba a matar pero abrió un ojo al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas caer al suelo, miró sus muñecas y tobillos heridos que ahora estaban libres, elevó su mirada hacia aquel misterioso sujeto quien no le habló pero lo miró fijamente, el joven Avatar sintió que se le caían las lágrimas y sin pensarlo siquiera, abrazó con fuerza al Espíritu Azul mientras ocultaba su rostro contra su pecho. Zuko miró al niño a través de la máscara que ocultaba su rostro y no supo qué hacer, solo había ido hasta allí para rescatar al Avatar y posiblemente capturarlo otra vez por sí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer fue guardar uno de sus sables y con su mano libre le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, pero luego se detuvo cuando sintió profundos arañazos en la piel del maestro aire y no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir por la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia Zhao.

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Aang apenas dejó de llorar y elevó su mirada hacia el Espíritu Azul-¿estás aquí para rescatarme?-el Espíritu Azul no respondió, solo se separó del joven maestro aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La abrió, miró a Aang y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera-¿de acuerdo? tomaré eso como un sí-salió de la celda y comenzó a caminar siguiendo al Espíritu Azul, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos provenir de otra celda-¡mis ranas! oigan, ¡regresen aquí y dejen de descongelarse!-comenzó a atrapar las ranas para llevárselas con él, pero ese sujeto enmascarado regresó por él, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó de ese lugar-¡espera! ¿qué haces? ¡mis amigos necesitan esas ranas congeladas!-

Atravesaron los corredores de la fortaleza hasta llegar a las alcantarillas por donde el Espíritu Azul se había infiltrado para que pudiera encontrar a Aang y sacarlo de su celda. Ambos caminaban sobre el agua turbia hasta que el Espíritu Azul le indició al menor que se escondiera contra una de las paredes de la alcantarilla ya que algunos guardias aún estaban afuera y caminaban por encima de ellos, el joven maestro aire asintió y comenzó a caminar con su espalda apoyada contra la fría pared de piedra de la alcantarilla, casi da un pequeño gemido de dolor pues sentir su piel rozando contra la piedra fría era demasiado doloroso, después de caminar por unos minutos, el Espíritu Azul miró a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera guardias cerca y una vez que se aseguro de que todo estuviera despejado, le indicó a Aang que lo acompañara, salió de la alcantarilla y el maestro aire lo siguió, saliendo de allí también. Ambos llegaron a la cuerda que estaba colgada en el muro, Aang la tomó y trepó primero al tiempo que el Espíritu Azul lo seguía detrás, pero, de pronto, mientras subían la cuerda algunas campanadas comenzaron a sonar alterando ruidosamente a los guardias que inmediatamente se percataron de la situación.

-Ahí están ¡en el muro!-exclamó uno de los guardias, otro cortó la cuerda lo que hizo que Aang casi se cayera al suelo pero pudo prevenirlo aterrizando con ayuda de su aire-control, el Espíritu Azul sacó sus sables y con uno de ellos señaló la salida, por lo que ambos comenzaron a correr lejos de allí.

-¡El Avatar ha escapado! Cierren todas las puertas inmediatamente-les ordenó Zhao a sus guardias apenas regresó al balcón donde previamente había estado dando su discurso.

-Oye, quédate detrás de mí-le dijo Aang a su nuevo amigo, corrió hasta colocarse frente a él, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y una línea de guardias bloqueo su camino. El joven maestro aire dio un paso al frente y usando su aire-control apartó a los guardias despejando el camino, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta mientras el Espíritu Azul lo seguía, pero dos guardias aparecieron repentinamente y comenzaron a pelear con él, luego otros tres guardias se unieron a los otros dos y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Aang dejó de correr apenas vio que más guardias se acercaban a ellos, desvió su mirada y pudo ver un guardia apuntándolo con una lanza, se la quitó y con un ataque de aire-control empujó al guardia que sujetaba la lanza. Rompió la lanza y empezó a correr hacia el Espíritu Azul quien aún estaba peleando contra los guardias con ayuda de sus sables, sujetando el mango de la lanza, detuvo su pelea apenas vio al joven maestro aire apartar a los guardias y con un poco de aire-control lo ayudó a alcanzar la parte superior del muro, el Espíritu Azul miró a ambos lados y pudo ver más guardias acercándose a él, se preparó para luchar contra ellos pero Aang apareció y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras se alejaban volando de allí, los guardias elevaron sus miradas y comenzaron a arrojar sus lanzas contra ellos, pero el Espíritu Azul trató de evadirlas con sus sables, algo que era un poco difícil porque esto hizo que Aang perdiera el control y lo dejara caer accidentalmente al suelo con un golpe seco, un guardia corrió hacia él, rápidamente se incorporó y fue a buscar la lanza rota pero el hombre la pateó y comenzó a pelear contra él usando su propia espada, el Espíritu Azul se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba en peligro, tomó al guardia y lo arrojó fuera del muro. Ambos apartaron a los guardias de su camino, pero llegaron más con una especie de escalera de bambú y comenzaron a trepar por el muro, el Espíritu Azul y Aang pelearon contra ellos lo mejor que pudieron hasta que al menor se le ocurrió una idea.

-Toma esto-le dijo a su amigo acercándose a él con dos escaleras de bambú, las tomó sin entender que era lo que pretendía hacer-bien, ¡ahora salta sobre mi espalda!-eso fue todo lo que el maestro aire pudo decir antes de empujar otra escalera con su pie y ésta comenzó a caer, el Espíritu Azul saltó rápidamente sobre su espalda aferrando sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura para no caerse-¡pásame la otra!-

Ambos comenzaron a cruzar su camino hacia el otro lado usando las escaleras, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, un soldado de la Nación del Fuego quemó la escalera usando su fuego-control lo que hizo que ambos saltaran al otro lado, pero Aang no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo y cayeron al suelo. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego los acorralaron, el Espíritu Azul volvió a sacar sus sables y se puso en posición de ataque, pero los soldados los atacaron con su fuego-control así que Aang rápidamente hizo una burbuja de aire para protegerse.

-¡Detengan el fuego!-les ordenó el almirante Zhao mientras caminaba hacia el joven Avatar y ese sujeto enmascarado-el Avatar debe ser capturado vivo-Zuko tal vez podía estar usando una máscara para ocultar su verdadero rostro, pero sabía claramente cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Zhao, como señal de amenaza (y de advertencia) colocó sus sables cruzados cerca del cuello del niño. Ambos, Zhao y el Espíritu Azul se miraron desafiantemente hasta que el almirante habló-abran la puerta-

-Almirante, ¿qué está haciendo?-le preguntó el coronel.

-Déjenlos salir ¡ahora!-ordenó Zhao, la puerta se abrió y el Espíritu Azul comenzó a retroceder sin apartar sus sables del cuello de Aang al tiempo que salían de la fortaleza.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos ir?

-Situaciones como esta requieren... precisión-respondió Zhao, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Apenas el Espíritu Azul y Aang se alejaron de la fortaleza, Zhao ordenó a un arquero Yu Yan que disparara una flecha contra la persona misteriosa que se atrevió a arrebatarle al Avatar. El arquero disparó su flecha y ésta impactó contra el Espíritu Azul hiriéndolo y lo hizo caer al suelo bajo la shockeada mirada de Aang, notó una cicatriz debajo de la máscara casi caída... no, imposible, no podía ser... no podía ser él. Rápidamente creó una nube de polvo usando su aire-control-¡rápido! ¡recuperen al Avatar!-

Mientras los soldados salían del la fortaleza y se dirigían al maestro aire y la persona misteriosa, Aang decidió quitarle su mascara azul con detalles blancos y sus dudas se confirmaron claramente: el Espíritu Azul era Zuko. Pero… ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿por qué arriesgó su vida para rescatarlo? La única respuesta lógica que se ocurría era que probablemente lo hizo porque después intentaría capturarlo él mismo, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a correr pero se detuvo apenas unos metros y desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente herido, no podía dejar atrás a Zuko, no después de lo que había hecho por él. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que lo salvara y que no lo dejara solo, no fue su amabilidad la que se lo decía esta vez, quizás… ¿quizás era amor? ¡no! eso no era posible ¡no podía estar enamorado de Zuko! era su enemigo y además, se suponía que él debía amar a Katara ¿o no?

Para cuando los soldados llegaron, el Avatar ya se había ido y Zhao solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño un poco molesto.

* * *

Después de un largo rato corriendo y asegurándose de que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego no los estuvieran siguiendo, Aang finalmente pudo detenerse para respirar y relajarse, recogió un par de hojas para hacer un lugar más cómodo para Zuko y una vez que terminó, dejó con cuidado al joven mientras se sentaba a un par de metros de distancia. Durante ese tiempo permaneció sentado allí abrazando sus rodillas hasta que, finalmente (luego de pensarlo un poco) se volvió hacia él y se acercó al príncipe. Aang colocó su mano sobre la pálida piel del joven, deslizándola lentamente hasta llegar a su cicatriz, sintiendo la aspereza de esta, por suerte, Zuko no había despertado, por lo que el niño decidió que quizás podía decirle lo que sentía, aún si no estaba muy seguro de lo que en realidad sentía, necesitaba decirlo lo más pronto posible.

-Zuko, yo…-dijo Aang pero se detuvo brevemente ¿qué iba a decirle en primer lugar? no estaba seguro, nunca pensó que iba a sentir este tipo de sentimientos y mucho menos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, así que comenzó a hablar desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos-creo… creo que podría estar enamorado de ti. Probablemente estés pensando ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de ti? sí, sé que suena extraño y además somos enemigos… o eso es lo que se supone que deberíamos ser. Pero ¿crees que podríamos cambiar esto? y, no sé ¿quizás intentar ser algo más?-

Zuko no respondió, por lo que Aang lentamente apartó su mano de su rostro y comenzó a alejarse de él. Pero apenas lo hizo, Zuko emitió un pequeño gemido apenas abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol lo cegó por un momento y no podía ver nada, parpadeó un par de veces, giró la cabeza hacia la presencia que estaba a su lado, su visión finalmente se aclaró apenas sus ojos se posaron en el niño que se alejaba de él, se levantó como pudo y tomó la muñeca del Avatar, el agarre era tan fuerte que al principio, Aang no podía liberar su mano. El príncipe hizo un fuerte contacto visual con el joven Avatar, viéndolo con una mirada asesina, Aang lo observó con miedo pensando que quizás Zuko estaba disgustado por tal confesión, pero pronto descubrió que no fue así, jaló el brazo del joven maestro aire y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza, acción que dejó a Aang un poco sorprendido pero luego se relajó y lentamente correspondió el abrazo aferrando sus manos sobre la tela negra mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Lo siento…-dijo Zuko mientras abrazaba al Avatar con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado a su vez con las heridas en su espalda-lamento lo que Zhao te hizo-

-No te preocupes, esta bien-dijo Aang una vez que se separó del abrazo-he pasado por cosas peores que esa y lo que me hizo Zhao no es nada comparado con todo eso-

Tras decir eso, Aang se rió suavemente y Zuko lo miró ligeramente confundido con su única ceja arqueada ¿cómo demonios podría seguir estando tan alegre y lleno de vida después de toda la tortura que había sufrido? Cualquiera se hubiera traumado estando en esa situación. Nunca lo admitiría, pero una parte de él se sintió feliz de saber que el Avatar estaba bien y que, afortunadamente, Zhao no había llegado demasiado lejos con el menor.

-Escuché lo que dijiste antes-dijo Zuko, el joven maestro aire no pudo evitar que un suave sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas-¿todo eso… era cierto?-

-Yo…-Aang miró hacia otro lado por un breve segundo y otra vez volvió a fijar su mirada en aquellas orbes doradas-¡no esperaba a que estuvieras despierto cuando dije eso!-

-No lo estaba-le respondió Zuko, hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego de un rato el silencio se volvió bastante incómodo, dio un par de pasos dudosos hacia el frente, una parte de él todavía se preguntaba porque seguía allí y porque no había vuelto corriendo a su nave. Aang se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir como Zuko colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, atrajo al niño hacia sí y un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos ante el ligero contacto. Zuko deslizó sus manos suavemente de los hombros del Avatar y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, sorprendiendo un poco a Aang ante la repentina pasión en los movimientos del príncipe y luego, sin pensarlo siquiera, unió sus labios con los del monje en un torpe beso, ambos sin tener experiencia alguna, pero los instintos podrían ayudarlos a adquirir un mejor aprendizaje. Zuko sostuvo a Aang con fuerza mientras se besaban, sus labios se presionaron y se rozaron uno contra el otro como si estuvieran hechos para encajar a la perfección, pronto los brazos de Aang se encontraron rodeando el cuello del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, permitiendo que una ola de fuertes sentimientos atravesara su joven cuerpo. El maestro aire se estremeció al sentir unas pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior, una nueva sensación fluyó cálidamente a través de su cuerpo y jadeó levemente cuando sintió una lengua húmeda rozar sus labios ahora hinchados y sensibles, y emitió un gemido al sentir esa misma lengua meterse en su propia boca y tocar tímidamente la suya. Aang no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería que ese momento se detuviera, por dentro se sentía feliz, seguro, cálido pero sobre todo, amado, y era en lo único que podía pensar en esa inesperada situación, en ese momento, se había dado cuenta que tal vez sí estaba enamorado de Zuko y que quería ir más allá de solo besarlo.

De pronto, Aang sintió que se inclinaba hacia atrás y su herida espalda entró en contacto con la improvisada cama de hojas que había hecho para el príncipe hacía unas horas, su inexperto beso finalmente se rompió y ambos respiraron entrecortadamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ambos estaban en una posición sumamente comprometedora, Aang estaba recostado en cama de hojas mientras que Zuko estaba posicionado encima de él con sus rodillas colocadas a cada lado de sus caderas, lentamente se inclinó sin entender muy bien porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, sobre todo Aang, pero por alguna razón no quería detenerse, no quería que ese momento acabara, no ahora que con ese simple beso Zuko había descubierto que podía sentirse bien y vivo. Posicionó su cuerpo cubriendo fácilmente el cuerpo del monje, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus codos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras rozaba sus caderas, sus ojos dorados se clavaron fijamente en el rostro del menor apenas notó una ligera expresión de sorpresa y un suave gemido escapó de aquellos labios rosas, el príncipe gimió en voz baja, aliviado de que no fuera el único afectado por esta situación. Zuko movió lentamente sus caderas, al tiempo que presionaba sus labios contra los del menor nuevamente para contener sus sonidos de placer, su erección rozó deliciosamente el miembro debajo de él, creando una agradable fricción, la única barrera que los separaba de obtener una mayor estimulación eran sus ropas. Las manos de Aang apretaron sus hombros con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba ante aquella desconocida sensación que a su vez le resultaba tan placentera, Zuko nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso, había soñado con ver ese rostro muchas veces, imaginando que finalmente había capturado al Avatar, lo traía consigo a la Nación del Fuego, roto y encadenado frente a su padre, pero ahora el príncipe estaba seguro de que sus sueños con el Avatar serían diferentes.

-Zuko ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿qué está sucediendo?... ¿q-qué está pasando?-preguntó Aang mirándolo un poco nervioso y confundido, nunca antes había sentido algo así, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás ante las abrumadoras sensaciones que lo embargaban, sus caderas instintivamente comenzaron a moverse contra las del príncipe.

-Nunca te habías tocado a ti mismo ¿no es así?-preguntó Zuko deteniendo los movimientos de sus caderas, sacando un gemido frustrado por parte del niño debajo de él. Aang se sonrojó ante esa pregunta y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, sus manos apretaron fuertemente la tela negra que cubría los hombros de Zuko y finalmente abrió sus ojos para verlo con una expresión dudosa. Zuko sintió que algo dentro de él se hinchaba (probablemente su orgullo) al pensar que él sería el primero… el primero en hacerle todo ese tipo de cosas al Avatar, era su primera vez en ese tipo de situación, además tenía que reconocer que nunca antes había hecho algo así, si contaba las veces en las que aliviaba su tensión haciendo lo que muchos de sus hombres en su barco hacían ya sea entre ellos o en los rincones oscuros de los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan relajado, la meditación no lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo de la misma forma que lo hacía una buena ronda de autosatisfacción. Miró al avergonzado monje debajo de él y sonrió suavemente, cambiando su posición para arrodillarse entre las piernas separadas de Aang, puso una mano sobre el pecho del menor volviendo a recostarlo apenas vio que trataba de incorporarse, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro intentando tranquilizar al monje, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. Apenas Zuko supo que Aang no pensaba moverse más y que se quedaría quieto, acercó sus manos al borde de sus pantalones y comenzó a desnudar suavemente al Avatar, sintiendo que su sangre corría con cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante sus orbes doradas, en cuestión de segundos ya tenía al monje sonrojado y completamente desnudo, Zuko se rió bajito mientras Aang intentaba esconderse sin éxito alguno, el príncipe se inclinó y beso al niño suavemente queriendo infundirle calma, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y perder todo rastro de tensión apenas Zuko mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y una nueva oleada de orgullo se hizo presente en el pecho del príncipe, quien se inclinó y envolvió su mano alrededor de la pequeña erección del niño. Aang ahogó un fuerte gemido manteniendo los labios cerrados mientras Zuko se encargaba de darle al joven Avatar su primer orgasmo, su mano creó un pasaje cálido que Aang penetró sin problemas, notando como los movimientos en su cadera se tornaban bruscos apenas vio que se acercaba al límite, levantó su mano libre y con ella tocó un pezón juguetonamente, dándose cuenta de que entre eso y tocarse una noche en su litera eran situaciones completamente diferentes, sin dudas hacer eso con el menor resultaba mucho más eficaz y placentero, solo esperaba que Aang también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, porque ese ligero toque fue más que suficiente para que Aang finalmente alcanzara su primer orgasmo, soltó un gritó apenas se corrió, pequeñas gotas de semen brotaron de su miembro, cayendo sobre la mano de Zuko y su tembloroso estómago. Casi soltó un gemido quebrado apenas el placer y los espasmos post orgásmicos invadían su joven cuerpo, atrajo a Zuko desesperadamente hacia él, besándolo con intensidad, Aang se estremeció mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y se desplomó sobre la cama de hojas, mirando a Zuko con sus ojos grises vidriosos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Zuko correspondió su sonrisa con orgullo, sintiéndose satisfecho ante ese inesperado giro-te... te amo-

¿Él había dicho eso? Sí, finalmente había admitido que amaba a Aang, siempre lo hizo desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el polo sur, solo que en ese entonces Zuko no estaba seguro de lo que en realidad sentía hacia el joven Avatar, no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o simple odio hacia él.

-Yo también te amo, mi Espíritu Azul-respondió Aang sonriéndole, se acercó y cuando estaba a punto de besar a Zuko otra vez, se detuvo al recordar algo importante-Sokka y Katara aún están enfermos ¡no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de ellos!-rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Zuko suspiró mientras se levantaba, al parecer su momento especial se había hecho trizas ¿cómo pudo olvidar sus destinos? su misión era capturar a ese niño y éste se suponía que debía evitar que su padre ganara esa guerra de cien años. Bajo la mirada con tristeza ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso? el momento que compartieron simplemente fue único, pero dudaba seriamente que algo así se repitiera, eran demasiado diferentes, estaban en bandos completamente diferentes en una guerra que parecía no tener fin… habían nacido y crecido en naciones diferentes. No había forma de que alguna brecha entre ellos surgiera después de lo que acababan de hacer, no importaba cuanto lo deseara Zuko. Recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, también tomo sus sables y la máscara que habían quedado olvidados en el césped. Aang ya había terminado de vestirse, después de todo, únicamente contaba con sus pantalones y sus botas, a pesar de que Zhao había destruido su túnica antes, estaba a punto de salir de ese claro pero Zuko se sorprendió al ver detuvo sus pasos y desvió su mirada con tristeza-¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros ahora, Zuko?-

-Nada-murmuró desviando la mirada, incapaz de ver esos ojos grises que lo habían mantenido cautivo hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que hicimos sucedió?

-¿Y qué más quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Zuko, se sentía herido por tener que decirle esas palabras al menor pero no tenía otra opción.

-Ven conmigo y ayúdame a detener esta guerra, por favor-sugirió Aang.

-Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, no importa cuando lo desee. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir con nuestras vidas-respondió Zuko, se sintió como un pedazo de basura al decir ese tipo de cosas a un niño pero ¿qué más podía hacer? lo que tenían nunca funcionaría, antes de que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego pudiera siquiera completar su respuesta, Aang se había lanzado hacia los árboles usando su aire-control. Zuko contempló la abrupta partida con sus ojos entrecerrados y de pronto, comenzó a cuestionarse si había tomado la decisión correcta, Aang era el Avatar y él era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, estaban destinados a ser enemigos, no había un final feliz para ellos, no a como estaba el mundo, si tan solo… si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, si tan solo el mundo fuera diferente, tal vez podrían tener una oportunidad de estar juntos. Una vez que perdió de vista al Avatar, dio la vuelta y comenzó a trazar su propio camino.

* * *

_EPÍLOGO._

Aang saltó entre los árboles mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos grises ¿cómo pudo Zuko atreverse a decirle esas cosas? por un segundo creyó que había algo entre ellos, que había una conexión mucho más fuerte que la que compartían como enemigos, pero ahora vio que estaba equivocado. Dejó de pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos minutos al ver que ya estaba de vuelta en el pantano donde la anciana del invernadero le indicó que debía tomar las ranas congeladas, se secó las lágrimas, saltó del árbol y se metió en el agua lodosa para recoger las ranas y reemplazar las que había perdido cuando estuvo prisionero en la fortaleza de Zhao. Una vez que recogió todas las ranas congeladas que necesitaba, regresó a la cueva donde Katara y Sokka lo estaban esperando.

Apenas llegó, Katara y Sokka aún dormían en sus sacos de dormir y Momo estaba durmiendo junto a ellos, camino hacia ellos con pasos cansados y sacó dos ranas congeladas.

-Tomen esto-dijo Aang dándoles las ranas congeladas-con eso se sentirán mejor-

Después de darles las ranas congeladas a sus amigos, se recostó sobre la peluda cola de Appa soltando un suspiro.

-Oye, Aang ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?-preguntó Sokka con curiosidad aun con la rana congelada en su boca-¿hiciste nuevos amigos?-

-No, no creo que los haya hecho-respondió el joven maestro aire un poco decepcionado, giró hacia el lado contrario e intentó descansar un poco y olvidar lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Mientras tanto, Zuko había llegado a su barco y apenas entró, su tío Iroh lo estaba esperando sentado en una butaca junto a una mesa con una estatua de piedra, sujetando un cuerno Tsugi.

-¿Dónde has estado, príncipe Zuko?-le preguntó Iroh a su sobrino-te perdiste la noche de música, el teniente Jee cantó una conmovedora canción de amor-

-Me voy a la cama, no me molesten-respondió Zuko sin mirarlo.

De regreso en su habitación, se quitó la ropa (las cuales eran diferentes a las que usaba anteriormente), se metió en la cama e intentó descansar; sin embargo, por alguna razón su mente se encontró divagando en el Avatar y en lo que habían hecho en ese claro hacía rato, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermoso rostro y en esos lindos ojos grises, solo quería besar sus suaves manos, su pecho, sus muslos y su nuca. Inconscientemente, comenzó a imaginar al Avatar desnudo en su cama follándolo, fantaseando con la idea de hacer que el niño gimiera y temblara debajo de él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos apenas se despertó de golpe ¿qué rayos había sido eso? enfocó su mirada en la bandera de la Nación del Fuego que colgaba en la pared de su habitación, se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama e intentó conciliar otra vez el sueño, esta vez pensó en Zhao y la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en la clase de torturas que le había hecho al Avatar estando prisionero en su fortaleza, cerró su puño con fuerza jurándose a sí mismo que el almirante pagaría muy caro por haber torturado y tocado al Avatar (siendo más específico, a un niño) de esa forma.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot finalizado el día 29/05/2020
> 
> Bueno... creo que esta vez me excedí ¿no lo creen? este es el one-shot más largo que haya escrito del fandom de Avatar hasta ahora (sin contar la nota de autor y esta nota final)
> 
> Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, esta vez si que estaba inspirada y tenía ganas de terminar este one-shot cuanto antes, sé que ya hay varias versiones de lo que hubiera pasado en realidad en este episodio pero yo quería incorporar mi propia versión de la trama en el fandom.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, no me hago responsable de traumas o repulsión por imaginar lo que sucedió con Aang en la fortaleza de Zhao, por favor dejen comentarios y nos veremos muy pronto en una próxima historia, hasta entonces me dedicaré a trabajar en un proyecto que hace mucho que tengo olvidado y enfocarme en mis trabajos de la escuela de arte.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
